Isolation
by the-reapet
Summary: Bam Margera fic a girl with many dark secrets could put Bam and his family in danger....
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, so I hope someone likes it. Umm……that's all I got to say, comments are appreciated. Oh and Bam's not with Missy or Jenn in this, because I don't know what they're like, so I had to invent someone that I could make up things about.

Bam arrived home in the late evening. He had just gotten back from dropping his current girlfriend, Samantha, off at the airport. If you could even call her his girlfriend. She seemed more like a casual date than anything else. Samantha was a model and always on the run, doing shows or going to auditions and they hardly saw each other between that and Bam's busy schedule. But, she was really cute and fun to be with, so he stuck with her.

He walked into the house that he shared with several people at any given time. He walked past April who was sitting on the couch nervously and went straight to his bedroom. Just as he was about to turn the door, April said, "Bam, wait, before you go in there, I have to tell you—"

But Bam had already opened the door and saw what April was trying to tell him about. "Who the hell is that?" he asked, indicating the young girl curled up in his bed. She lay there, staring straight off into nothingness never blinking. Her face was tired and she looked as if she hadn't rested for days. She looked to be no older than twenty with shoulder-length dirty blond hair and green eyes. "And why is she in my bed?"

"Shh," April said, walking into the room with him. She didn't want Bam's confused ranting to startle the girl. Her face and tone of voice were serious and worrying. "I went out to get the mail and she was lying out across the street by the edge of the woods. She's hurt and I think she's in shock too…..I think she may have been raped." It was almost of if it hurt April to utter that last word.

"Is this a joke or something?" Bam said, disbelieving the situation's likeliness. "Because if it is, it's not a very good one." He then looked and saw what the girl was wearing. "And why is she wearing _my _hoodie?" he demanded, pointing to the black HIM sweatshirt she had on.

"Bam, it's not a joke!" April insisted. "She only had on a thin tank top and her underwear and she was shivering, so I put your sweatshirt on her. It was warm and roomy enough for her. We put her in your room because she needed somewhere to lie down. We didn't take her upstairs because she could be hurt and the ambulance is supposed to be on its way. We called them fifteen minutes ago, and I don't know what's taking so long!" April exclaimed, exasperated.

"Ape, this is a bunch of bullshit," Bam said, rolling his eyes. He still thought she was trying to pull his leg. "Look, whoever you are, nice try, but I'm not falling for it." He reached out to shake the girl's shoulder, but April cried out and grabbed his hand, stopping him.

"Don't!" April exclaimed. "Don't touch her! She freaks out when men touch her. Your dad tried to help carry her into the house and she started screaming and kicking and punching. That's why we think she was probably raped."

Bam shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "Look," he said, reaching out and placing his hand on the girl's arm. She immediately recoiled from the touch and screamed. Her unfocused eyes jammed shut and she fought her way to the other side of the bed away from Bam. She curled into a little ball on the edge of the bed shivering, Bam's blankets having been thrown off in her mad thrashing. Her body exposed, Bam saw blood dripping down the back of her legs.

April immediately went to her side, trying to calm her down. "Shhhhh," she whispered. She took one of the girl's hands in her own and gave it a squeeze. With her other hand, she stroked her hair lovingly. "It's okay sweetie. Mama's here," she said, softly. "I've got you…..I've got you….." Slowly the girl's sobbing subsided thanks to April.

Bam was at a loss for what to do in the situation. All he knew was they were running out of time and couldn't rely on the ambulance for help apparently. "Ape, where's Phil?"

April looked up from the girl for the first time since her episode. "I sent him upstairs to look for bandages," she answered.

"Tell him to forget that," Bam said. "I'll drive her to the hospital." He made a movement like he planned to pick her up, but instead thought better of it, saying, "Actually, you better come and keep her company. Can you carry her out to the car by yourself?"

"I'll have to," April replied.

Okay, so that's chapter one. I know it's kinda short but it's just the prologue, so hopefully it was good. Please review and I wouldn't flame your guys' stuff, so don't flame me all right?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay this is part two. Thanks for reviewing.

"So you have no idea who she is?" the doctor asked April in the waiting room after checking the girl for injuries.

"No I just found her laying out by the woods in front of our house," April replied. "Is she okay?"

"Well, she had a lot of bruising around her chest and abdomen," the doctor said. "And she has injuries that indicate she was raped."

April sighed sadly. "Let's go in to see her," she said to Bam once the doctor had left. "It would probably help if she wasn't alone when she wakes up."

"We don't even know this girl," Bam said throwing his hands up. "She doesn't need to see strangers around her when she wakes up either."

"Well I'm not going to leave her," April said resolutely.

"Fine I'm out of here," Bam said, getting up to leave.

"Okay but you'll just end up coming right back here to pick me up," April said shrugging.

Bam groaned. "Fine but as soon as she wakes up we're leaving."

lplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

April sat loyally beside the girl's bedside as she lay there with even breaths. She looked much more at peace now thanks to the subduing effects of the drugs she was on. Bam couldn't stay still out of boredom. He went from sitting to standing by the window to pacing around and even made a couple of trips to the candy machine down the hall.

Finally, the girl began to awaken. First she let out a painful moan and opened her eyes slowly. She looked confused at her surroundings and blinked at the exhaustion she felt, the heavy effects of the drugs in her system. She looked at April and drowsily said, "Who are you?" Her voice was scratchy and raw.

April leaned forward, pleased to see her awake. "I'm April," she told her. "And this is my son Bam." She indicated Bam who was standing a few feet away. He gave a small wave.

The girl's eyes slowly shut as she was taken back into unconsciousness. "Bam…." she murmured as she fell asleep. "That can't be his real name….."

lplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpplplplplplplpplplplplpl

An hour later, she awoke again. April was still faithfully at her side. Bam had left the room. "Hey," April greeted. "How are you feeling?"

She swallowed, feeling her dry throat. "Pretty tired," she replied. "Where am I?"

April took her by the hand. "You're in the hospital," she said softly. "Do you remember anything that happened?"

The girl looked at the ceiling, thinking about it. "I remember that whatever happened, it was really bad," she said, the events in her mind very fuzzy. "But my mother saved me," she said wistfully.

"Your mother did?" April asked, tilting her head to one side.

The girl looked down at her fingernails. "My mom died a few years ago…..but she was with me…..she held my hand and stroked my hair….I heard her voice. She kept telling me 'I've got you, I've got you,' and all the bad things in my mind went away…."

April felt a pang of sympathy. She knew that she herself was the "mother" that the girl was remembering. She was relieved that she had helped in that small way to ease her suffering. "What's your name?" she asked after a moment.

"Liz," she responded. "Where did you…..find me?" she asked, knowing that this was likely to be the case.

April gulped hating to discuss such terrible events with her. Finally she said, "You were across the street from my house….by the woods. My husband and I brought you inside and my son drove you to the hospital…."

Liz's lip quivered at this thought. As tears began stinging her eyes she said in a whisper, "Thank you…..I probably would've…..if you hadn't found me, I…."

"Shhh," April said. "Don't think about that. Just try and rest."

lplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

Ten minutes later April left the room and went to find Bam who was sitting in the waiting room still bored to death. "Finally," he said. "Can we go now?"

April gave a humble grin. "We'll be able to leave in about half an hour," she said.

Bam groaned. "Why half an hour?"

"That's when Liz is getting released," April replied.

"Liz? Who is Liz?" Bam said confused. "Oh that girl? Why do we have to wait for her?"

"She had nowhere to go," April said. "I told her she could stay with us for a while….."

"What?" Bam demanded. "No fucking way! Ape we don't know anything about her!"

"I don't know half the people you have coming over sometimes," April said. "And unlike them, she needs a place to stay while she recovers."

"What if whoever did that to her comes looking for her?" Bam asked. "Then we'll get caught in the middle!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it," April said defiantly.

Bam sat down and put his face in his hands cursing under his breath. April sat next to him and patiently waited for Liz to be released from the hospital.

lplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplplpl

Yeah I know this chapter was boring as hell but it's a building process. As always don't flame me cuz I wouldn't flame you.


End file.
